Administrating Web sites can be time consuming and costly, especially for entities that manage large Internet Service Provider (ISP) installations. To save time and money, many ISPs support only large company Web sites, at the expense of personal Web sites. One reason for this is because computer security has become increasingly important not only to businesses and other organizations, but also to individuals. To meet such security needs, computer and Web site security strategies must be selected and enforced for each administrative scenario. Such selection and enforcement make it considerably labor and time intensive and expensive to support personal Web sites.